


Law and Order: SVU Drabbles

by jadefervidus



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Heavy Petting, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadefervidus/pseuds/jadefervidus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the Law and Order: SVU reader-insert drabbles posted on my tumblr account, featuring fluff and smut. Will be updated as I write more. Warnings can be found at the top of each chapter.</p><p>Nick Amaro - chapters 1 & 2.<br/>Mike Dodds - chapter 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Hug, with Nick Amaro

**Character:** Nick Amaro.  
**Genre:** Fluff.

The precinct is cold as you walk into the squad room, though it’s nothing to the almost negative temperatures of the outside world. Nick is alone at his desk, tapping away on his laptop. You walk over quietly, dropping the take out bag onto his desk with a dramatic huff. “Your nightly sustenance, Your Highness.“ 

Nick grins and reaches for the bag. “I’d prefer the term ‘benevolent dictator’.” He kicks the leg of the chair beside his desk, sliding it out so you can sit. 

“Duly noted,” you laugh, sinking into the proffered seat. "Anything interesting happen today?" 

After unwrapping his dinner - some monstrosity of a sandwich you weren’t brave enough to determine the ingredients of - Nick launches into a story about he and Olivia chasing down a couple of suspects on foot through Central Park. You listen intently, loving his facial expressions and the animated way he’s speaking. 

Unfortunately, the cold temperature of outside has seemingly caught up with you, gentle tremors beginning to roll through your body as you realise how cold your hands are. You shove them between your knees, hoping to warm them up innocuously. The tremors quickly morph into shivers, making your shoulders shake. 

Nick pauses suddenly, during a rather impressive re-enactment of one of the suspects rolling down a hill, to regard you shrewdly. "Are you okay?" 

You nod. "Yeah, just cold. Did the fancy new renovations forget a heater?” you joke, legs beginning to bounce involuntarily. 

Nick chuckles sarcastically, throwing a napkin at you, but squints in concern. “Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t look too good.”

“I’ll be okay,” you assure him through now chattering teeth, running your hands over your arms for friction. “Just give me a minute. Don’t know why the stupid cold took ten minutes to kick in,” you mutter, irritated.

“Come here,” Nick says as he stands, opening his arms. “I would offer you my jacket but it’s covered in sweat.” He laughs when you look between his face and his chest suspiciously. “I’m not gonna bite you. I’ve been told I’m very warm." 

You snort. "Let me guess, Amanda told you that?” you grumble.

Nick smirks. “Maybe. Jealous?”

You scoff, rising to your feet. “Not on your life, Amaro,” you say, stepping into his arms. 

Nick says nothing (a wise choice, in your opinion) as you settle into his chest, hands coming up to fist in the fabric of his shirt, your head resting on the crook of his shoulder. His arms fold around you, one arm across your shoulder and the other winding around your waist. One hand rubs you back gently, soothing away the tremors. You can feel your body relaxing almost instantly at the emanating body heat - whoever said Nick was warm was right. 

You feel him shift before he kisses your crown. “Feeling better yet?” he asks, voice quiet as if he’s unwilling to break the silence that’s settled over the two of you. 

Tilting your head back to meet his gaze, you smile at the fondness in Nick’s expression. “No, not yet,” you say, letting your head resume its position, not ready to let go. “You’re comfortable.”

Nick’s chest vibrates under your cheek and his arms tighten around you obligingly.


	2. Hot, Steamy Kiss, with Nick Amaro

**Character:** Nick Amaro.  
 **Genre:** Light smut.

The sound of a door closing and footsteps is your only warning before someone’s arms wrap around you, prompting you to drop your laundry with a squeal. You spin around, placing a hand over your chest when Nick’s raised eyebrow greets you. “You scared the crap out of me,” you grumble, smacking his chest lightly.

Nick doesn’t respond, merely bending down to curl his hands behind your knees, pulling you into his arms. He quickly pins you against the nearest door - which, conveniently, is the door to your bedroom - before leaning forward and capturing your lips.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Nick murmurs between kisses, thumbs rubbing your hips. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to testify when all I could think about was how gorgeous you look when you’re begging me to fuck you?”

Your head tips back, hitting the door with a dull thunk, and Nick seizes the opportunity to nip at your neck. He smirks at the racing pulse beneath his lips as he soothes the bites with wet kisses, loving the soft noises you make.

You’re almost amazed at how quickly he’s managed to turn you on, already feeling the warmth of arousal twisting in your stomach.

You groan when his hips push against yours, fingers twisting in his hair, hips rolling into the pleasure unconsciously.

“Am I turning you on, _cariño_?” Nick teases, trailing his affections upwards until he can look you in the eye. He grins. “I am, aren’t I? I’ll bet you’re soaking. All swollen and wanting. I wonder if I could make you come like this. Should we try?”

You groan softly, moving one hand to grip his chin and pull his face closer to you. Despite the blossoming heat between you, the kiss isn’t rough. It’s slow and filthy, each move deliberate in a silent attempt seduce one another into submission. 

You take the time to kiss both of his lips individually, sliding your tongue between them to flick over his. Nick relaxes into you, still holding you up but his earlier dominance slipping away. You peck his lips a few times to change it up, feeling him grin, before deepening the kisses once again.

After a swipe of your tongue, you pull his bottom lip between the two of yours and suck the way you know he loves. Nick moans at the soft and steady pulls, hips rutting forwards into yours, fingers digging into your hips.

You intentionally scrape the swollen flesh with your teeth before you release it, a soft wet sound echoing between you, satisfied that he’s now as wound up as you are.

Nick’s eyes are dark when they meet yours. “I’m going to absolutely wreck you, _mi reina_ ,” he promises in a tone that makes you shiver, one hand cupping your cheek. “And I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”

Nick grins at your sharp inhale. A hand reaches around you to push the door open, holding you steady when you dip backwards. His intense gaze never wavers as he crosses the room, laying the two of you on the bed with a gentle bounce. He leans down, the tip of his nose brushing yours, smirking.

“And so will you,” he promises.


	3. Then There's Tongue, with Mike Dodds

**Character:** Mike Dodds.  
 **Genre:** Light smut.

**Warnings:** Dirty talk.

Your living room is filled with the noises of explosions coming from the television, but you’re paying it no attention. Sitting side by side on the couch, you have your hands cupping Mike’s face with your legs draped over his thighs, while he has one arm resting along the couch behind you with his other hand resting on your knee while he kisses you softly. And although you’d been at it for at least half of the movie - your kisses are nothing but chaste. 

They had been that way for the last few months, his hands never straying from polite positions, and you knew it was because of his new position with Special Victims. Suppressing a sigh, you lean back and sure enough, a pinched expression greets you.

“Mike, talk to me,” you say, dropping one hand to his and squeezing. “This is about work, right?”

"I,” Mike sighs, letting his head fall back, huffing a breath before looking back at you. “Yeah. I can’t talk about it. Not yet. I just… you shouldn’t have to hear about the things I have to deal with. The things it makes you think.” His head drops back again.

You take a breath before you responding, deciding how best to reassure him without overstepping your boundaries. “Okay. I’m not going to push this. I can only imagine what you see at work every day and if you want to keep it to yourself, then that’s fine.”

You push on his chin with your fingertips until his head tilts back up, your eyes meeting. “But I want you to remember that I love you. I trust you. I know how you think, Mike, but I know you’d never hurt me or force me into anything. That’s not the man you are. And as much as I do missed being ravished regularly,” Mike chuckles at that, tortured expression relaxing, “I want you to be okay, and I’ll do whatever you need me to do.”

Mike smiles, cupping your cheek in his palm. His expression is relaxed for the first time in weeks, eyes soft in a way you hadn’t seen lately. Expecting another soft kiss, it takes you completely off guard when he pushes you backwards, your back hitting the cushions with a soft _thwump_. Mike follows you down, lips capturing yours once again.

And, oh, his tongue slips between your lips as one hand finally slides up your shirt and over your stomach. It feels heavenly, warm and comforting pinned under his torso while his mouth ravages yours in a way that hasn’t happened in months. You’re so lost in the sensation that it takes you a minute to remember the exchange you’d just had.

“Wait, wait, wait,” you pant, pushing at his shoulder, “you’re not doing this because I just guilt tripped you, are you?”

Mike grins, leaning down to kiss you again. “Of course not,” he mumbles between kisses, “I’m doing it because you are beautiful,” his kisses move down over your chin, “and kind,” down your throat, “and understanding,” along your collarbone, “and because I love you more than life itself,” down the valley of your breasts uncovered by your shirt.

He pushes himself up, tugging your shirt off before he leans back down to nose along your cheek, “And because I really, really like the way you moan my name when you come.”


End file.
